One Night Can Change Everything
by ccootttt
Summary: Bruce Wayne has fallen for someone, but when there's a thorn in his side refusing to go away, he has to learn how to deal with them both. Bad summary, please read and review :


It's been a while now. Years have gone by and I've spent them all chasing criminals lurking in the night, but there's one, that one elusive, sneaky little lioness that I can't seem to catch. Don't get me wrong, I've captured her, countless times actually, but I can never keep my hands on her, no matter how hard I try.

I first met her, on the rooftops one night, just an ordinary thief really, but I'll give her one thing, she had an extraordinary outfit. A full leather suit and matching boots; she really caught my attention, despite how sneaky she was being. We fought. She was stronger than I anticipated, and her reflexes, well, lets just say I found out why she's known as the Catwoman.

I did managed to stop her, take back what she stole to return it. Then I thought I'd be rid of her; but she stayed in my thoughts. I longed to see her again, I can't say why, I just did, there was something about her I liked. Then she cropped back up again a few weeks later, which then spiralled into a series of unforgettable meetings with the cat. She was a constant thorn in my side, but somehow, that just made me want her all the more.

As months passed, I thought I'd never be able to get her off my mind, that was, until I met _her. _She was gorgeous, but in a different kind of way to most women I'd met. She had a certain sassy charm, one I couldn't ignore, it demanded my attention and willingly, I gave it. I met her at a business meeting, and no, she wasn't one of these snobbish business women, she was a secretary. Cliché I know, but hey, I couldn't help it. Her name was Selina; Selina Kyle.

Being the hard to get type, she ignored most of my advances, brushing them off, and though I hate to admit it, it worked. I couldn't get her off of my mind, if it hadn't have been for Catwoman occasionally popping up on the rooftops, she'd have been the only woman I ever thought about.

So I carried on fighting for Selina's attention, and it God, was I happy I did. I got my date with her. Not wanting to seem too much of a big shot, I took her to a small restaurant in the centre of Gotham. It had always been one of my favourites, and I hoped she'd like it too, and she did, until that damn bat signal decided to ruin everything. It had happened before on dates, I'd grown to really resent it, but this time, it was all the more annoying for one simple reason: Selina wasn't the kind of woman to be messed around.

After that damaging moment when our first date came to an abrupt finish, it was hard to get things back on track with her. But I was never one to give up easily. Miraculously, I managed to get another date with her, after a lot of flirting that is. After our second date, we saw each other a lot more, and I just figured that when she cut out dates short it was because she was still bitter about what happened the first time.

Then one night changed everything between us. We were on our way to some restaurant down town, a nice place, across from the museum. Selina was anxious all night, always looking at the large clock mounted on the wall. I ignored it. The conversation didn't really flow properly that evening either, she seemed reluctant to talk, so instead, I just watched her. She really was beautiful. She wasn't just pretty, no, she was far more than that. I always admired the way she looked, how she tended to stand out in a crowd; her short, jet black hair cropped into a pixie cut was what made her stand out for me. I liked that she was different from all of the long haired girls out there, with their platinum blonde or fiery red hair. No, Selina wasn't like that, she wasn't like any other woman I'd ever met, and not just because of her daring look. She intrigued me. We spoke to each other a lot, about everything, but when the conversation drifted towards her life, she always seemed to change the subject, as if she was afraid to speak to me about it.

Anyway, on this date, she left halfway through. Yeah, I thought I was still paying for that incident on the first date; that was Selina for you, she never let things go. Once she'd gone, I paid for the meal and left. I decided not to think about it too much, I wouldn't worry about why she was so agitated, or why she kept staring at the clock. I figured that if I asked her, she wouldn't tell me, she wouldn't open up to me if something was worrying her. She was too much like me. Except, I told her about my past. I told her about my parents, the pain it caused me, the pain it still causes me. She understood, unlike some of the girls I've spoken to about this. It looked like she actually cared, like she knew what the pain of losing a loved one was like, which just made me even more interested in her. However, I told myself I wouldn't ask, she'd open up to me if she wanted to, but I wouldn't push her for fear of pushing her away.

So yeah, I was at home, just filling out some paperwork, when I saw that light in the sky, asking for help. Springing into action, I set off in the Batmobile, cursing as I noted that the place which was being robbed, was the museum I was outside just a few hours ago with Selina.

Once again I found myself on the rooftops when I heard that all to familiar voice, "Hey there bat boy."

"Catwoman." I said sternly.

"Miss me?" She purred, cracking her whip.

I looked around for the unseen cat, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I called, trying to hide the amusement in my voice. She hated it when I did this.

Hissing at me, she moved in behind me, her whip clenched tightly in her right hand, "Shut up."

Instinctively, I spun around, catching her off guard as I gripped her by the arms and pushed her to the roof, pinning her down forcefully. "What have you taken this time?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ooh, strong aren't we Batman?" She said in that sultry voice.

Glaring at her, I tightened my grip and watched her wince, "Catwoman." I growled.

"A little rough aren't we?" She purred before leaning in close to me, "I just love a big strong man."

Trying to ignore her comment, I slammed her back down, listening to her grunt as she hit the hard concrete roof. I gazed down at her, into her emerald green eyes shimmering in the moonlight and leaned in closer to her. Something didn't feel right, I had that feeling of deja vu but I couldn't understand why. Those eyes, that pale skin, those red lips...

I kissed her.

Still pinning her down, I felt her writhe underneath me as she kissed me back, a smile on her lips. My hands began to wander, down to her waist as her hands snaked their way around my neck. I didn't know why I was doing this, I knew it was wrong, but, it just felt so right, there was only one other woman that made me feel like this...

We closed our eyes, getting lost in each other's presence, we continued to kiss and let our hands explore each other's leather suits, that is, until she moaned. "Oh Bruce..."

I pulled back immediately, watching as she froze beneath me, her eyes wide. "What?" I said quickly.

"O-Oh fuck." She gasped, covering her mouth with one hand.

Reaching down, my hand found the back of her mask , and gently, I pulled it off to reveal her short, black hair. "S-Selina." I mumbled.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly as she gulped down the cool night air, her hands shaking slightly. "B-Bruce." She said timidly, sounding more like a kitten than a cat.

Letting her hands work their way up my chest, I closed my eyes as she close the distance to my mask and slowly pulled it off, her hands still trembling. I stayed on top of her, waiting for her reaction.

She opened her mouth, looking for something to say, but closed it again as tears brimmed in her eyes. "D-Does this mean we can stop fighting?" She said meekly.

Smiling, I dropped her mask and put my own back on. "Put that back on." I ordered.

Hesitantly, she did as she was told and yelped as I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the edge of the building. "W-What are you doing!" She cried.

I didn't answer, instead I jumped off of the roof and glided down to the Batmobile, where I set her down inside and drove away, back to Wayne Manor.

Before that night, I'd never even kissed Selina properly, but the next morning, I woke up with my arms wrapped around her waist as she purred contently into my chest.


End file.
